


Welcome

by space0bongo



Series: Hotel California [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: This is the first in my series inspired by Hotel California by The Eagles, but it's not a song fic.Or in other words this is a universe where The Ark is a brothel. Bellamy Blake is a pimp, Clarke is one of 'his girls', and they're in love anyway. Further characters will be introduced down the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a draft version of this fic on my Tumblr but it's very different. I'm telling a love story now. That story was just a pwp. Please Kudos if you like it.

"You remember how you said I could have anything I wanted for my birthday?" Bellamy grins as he lounges on the wooden chair in the corner of the private room at Ark. He's there on guard duty as he's been every night since Clarke got benched to handjobs and the occasional boob job. "Well I decided what I want."

He eyes her like a hawk as she rises in one smooth movement from where she was kneeling at the foot of the plush armchair. Her client had escaped the second he came into her hand, leaving Clarke with nearly an hour before her next one. "Blowjob."

"You're my boss, Bell. You can have a blowjob anytime you want, it's not like l can say no." Clarke laughs and then reigns it in a little when Bellamy's mouth tilts down unhappily at the corners. "My jaw still hurts from that guy this morning," She explains as gently as she can which isn't a lot to be honest. Clarke's been on the game for years, long enough that the softness has now burned out of her, but she makes an effort for Bellamy.

For all his bluster to the contrary he's actually one of the good guys. Well, as good as guys can get in their line of work. "How about a handjob instead?"

"It'd better be the best damned handjob I've ever had." He might sound unenthusiastic and unhappy but he eagerly lifts up slightly from his chair to unzip and pull down his jeans as she watches. "Come here."

"Can I at least wash my hands first?" She indicates her still wet hands and Bellamy's eyes darken before he gives her a tight nod.

Clarke has been one of Bellamy's girls since she was seventeen. As far as pimps go he's good; he doesn't hit them, he's really strict about their safety, and his fee isn't nearly as high as some of the others around the Strip. But all of this comes at a price, at least for Clarke who has to be 'sexually available' for him on an as needed basis. Over the past year or so he seems to have needed her every night. That's not a complaint, she's quite satisfied with their arrangement not least because it seems to make him happy. Not many things do lately, and if there's something she's learned in her time here it's that a happy Bellamy Blake is good for business.

She fucks him for the good of all of the girls and guys at The Ark, that's all. It definitely has nothing at all to do with how being with him makes her heart swell, or her palms sweat, or her mind race with impossible possibilities.

Clarke climbs onto his lap and fists his dick. He's a good kisser so she doesn't back away when he pulls her in like she does with her clients, but she still doesn't let it get heated enough to lose her head. Losing her head around Bellamy's a bad idea because when everything's said and done she'll never mean more to him than any other girl here. She's just another warm body; no matter how much his actions say otherwise, no matter how much she wishes she meant something more to him.

"I'll deal with him," Bellamy hisses when she traces her thumb around his slit. "That guy from this morning," He elaborates unnecessarily. "He won't even be able to find his dick when I'm done with him." He nuzzles carefully at the bruise that stretches from her jaw all the way down to her throat, the outline only just visible under the layers of makeup Octavia slapped on her afterwards. "Nobody does that to my girl and gets away with it."

"I'm not your girl," Clarke flutters her lashes when he finds and kisses that spot on her throat that's hotwired to her clit. She gasps and involuntarily grinds down hard against Bellamy's thighs when his thick fingers slip into the lace of her panties. She fucking loves his hands. "Can I get tomorrow morning off considering this is technically overtime?" She kisses his hair when he thrusts up into her hand. "I have an appointment I can't miss."

"Another scan?" He closes his eyes but there's no disguising the excitement in his voice, and his free hand immediately finds it's way to her bump even though it barely qualifies as one considering she's not even twelve weeks yet. She's the first of the girls to get knocked up and so far his reaction has mostly been a combination of excitement, delight, and a strange kind of possessiveness that's resulted in her getting put on handjob duty until further notice even though she's fairly certain it's not his. "Can I go with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," She smears a kiss against the arch of his neck when the tendons flex there, and stares at the resulting red lip-print with heavy lidded eyes. "The others will get the wrong idea."

"Let them," He whines and then all of a sudden he's coming into Clarke's hand. She raises an eyebrow at the mess then with a smirk slowly lifts her hand to her mouth with her eyes fixed on his. The way his pupils dilate makes her feel powerful, but then he seems to remember that his hand is still in her panties, and all of a sudden she's the one coming around his fingers.

Afterwards she slumps heavily against him and is too fucked out to care when he sweeps her legs up until she's practically laying on top of him. Bellamy strokes his hand up her leg all the way from the straps on her six inch stilettos right up the curve of her hip which is exposed now because he tore her panties. "You're beautiful."

"You wouldn't have hired me if I wasn't," She says sleepily and he grins as he reaches out for the wet wipes on the side-table behind him.

"True," He kisses her forehead. "You think it'll be a boy?" She shrugs as he carefully cleans her hand, not having thought about the sex of her child before. He stretches lazily after tossing the crumpled wipe into the small bin by the door. "Boys are easier."

"Says the guy who raised a girl."

"I raised myself too."

"And such a fine job you did of that," She scoffs as she reluctantly slides down from his lap, "So can I have the day off?"

"Sure," He grins stupidly at her, his dick still hanging out. "Whatever the Hell you want, princess."

He grabs her when she walks past to get a new pair of panties, his broad hands curving across the sides of her waist to pull her between his legs.

"How about I give Harper the next however many clients you've got left, and we go back to mine?" He asks with soft eyes. Clarke rolls her own even as her heart races.

"Guys don't do that with their hookers, Bell."

"I'm pretty sure that rule doesn't apply to pimps," he traces her bottom lip with the calloused tip of his thumb. "Please? I'll make dinner."

"That's not the incentive you think it is. You're a shit cook."

"I'm better than you."

"Can I get changed first or do you want to parade me naked through the car park first?"

Bellamy laughs delightedly at the reminder of what he threatened to do to her, her first week here. Clarke knows him well enough now to know he'd never do it, but back then she hadn't been as sure. He got her to sing to his tune for nearly three months with that threat.

"Hell no," he gently tugs the scraps of her panties from her hips until they drop to the floor, "I'm gonna be the only person who sees you naked tonight."

"Sure of that are you?" Clarke teases as she sashays to the mirrored closet where she hung her everyday clothes that morning.

"It's my birthday," she hears him zip up as she slips off her work bra and replaces it with a soft cotton one. "You're really gonna deny a guy on his birthday, babe?" She hears his footsteps come closer as she pulls her dress over her head. It's the floaty summery kind with thin straps that need to be tied. "Here, let me help," Clarke relaxes bonelessly back into his body as he carefully ties a bow on each strap, the heat and callouses of his fingers doing delicious things to her body.

When he's done, Bellamy kisses her shoulder then wraps his arms around her waist. "If it were up to me I'd be the only guy to see you naked, period."

And there it is. The reason why being around Bellamy hurts Clarke so fucking much. How is she expected to fall out of love with him when he says shit like that to her?

She tries to pull away but he firmly keeps her right where she is.

"Bell?"

"Sorry," It must be wishful thinking on her part because he sounds anything but. He does let her go then but only far enough so she can put on her sandals. "You wanna go out for dinner?" he says out of nowhere as Clarke pulls her handbag over her shoulder, his voice shaky like she hasn't often heard before. If she didn't know better she'd say he was nervous. "It's still early enough that some place has gotta be open, right?"

She takes a deep breath because it's not a date. It's not. Girls like her don't get to date, and Bellamy? Bellamy doesn't date the people who work for him. He fucks them and dates nice girls like Raven who owns the garage across the road, and Roma who works at the beauty salon Octavia trained at, and Gina who used to bartend at his favourite bar while studying for a a degree.

But Clarke's heart races because she wants it to be a date anyway.

"What happened to you cooking for me?" She asks with a teasing grin that he returns ten-fold.

"I'll cook breakfast."

Clarke huffs out an annoyed breath but agrees with a kiss to his jaw, and they leave The Ark with his arm slung heavily over her shoulders.

-/-


End file.
